


Suddenly a Princess

by knel03



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Halfblood Hermione Granger, Heir, Inspired by Princess Diaries, Pureblood Society (Harry Potter), The Sacred Twenty-Eight (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:40:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29567640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knel03/pseuds/knel03
Summary: Hermione Granger is still coming to terms with her new life as the heir to a royal pureblood family when she graduates from Hogwarts. She decides to move in with her grandmother at the Shafiq manor in Scotland, and she takes Harry with her. When Hermione arrives, she's informed that she cannot make any changes as heir until she is married to a nice pureblood man. Torn between the kind Ron Weasley and the greedy Draco Malfoy, Hermione has a lot of decisions to make, as she is suddenly a princess.Dramione AU based on the Princess Diaries series.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, please read this before continuing! 
> 
> First and foremost, this is a Princess Diaries Dramione AU. Keep that in mind while reading.
> 
> Secondly, this prologue is written in an odd way because the rest of the fic is going to be based on the second Princess Diaries movie. I needed to get the basic idea of what happens in the first movie across for some background for the rest of the fic. The following chapters will not be written in this way, as they will be written like an actual book. Please just read this prologue for background info and don't let it put you off for the rest of the fic! Thank you so much and happy reading!

Hermione Granger had always thought that she was an average muggleborn witch.

She left her single mother for Hogwarts at the age of eleven when she received her letter. Upon arriving at Hogwarts she met her best friend, Harry Potter. Being the "boy who lived's best friend" had its ups and downs, but Hermione was okay with being invisible. She rather liked it actually.

With her big hair, good grades, and "dirty blood," Hermione made it through her first six years of school sticking to the crowds. She just wanted to get through school, graduate, and potentially work her way through the Ministry. 

She was raised by her mother alone, as her father left them before she was born. She didn't hate her father. Her mother told Hermione that he was a good man, and he kept in touch. He would always send expensive gifts for birthdays and special occasions.

Two months before Hermione's seventeenth birthday, she received an owl letting her know that her father had died. She wasn't sure what to do with the news. Having never met the man, Hermione wasn't sure if she was even allowed to be sad over it. She would miss his letters, she knew. 

A month later, Hermione's mother informs her of a long-lost grandmother coming to visit. Hermione is absolutely shocked at the news, as she had never met anyone on her father's side before. She agrees, albeit grudgingly, to meet her father's mother for tea.

Her grandmother's name was Arabella Shafiq, and she was a witch. A pureblood witch. Not only that, she was part of the sacred twenty-eight and practically royalty. 

Meaning, Hermione was part pureblood royalty.

To say she was surprised would be an extreme understatement. 

Arabella informed Hermione that her father, Xander Shafiq, had been the first in the Shafiq line to openly express his belief that muggles weren't inferior. He had gone out into the muggle world and met Hermione's mother and fell in love, eventually getting her pregnant. Unfortunately, he knew they would never be accepted as the Wizarding War was going on at this time.

He left for the safety of his lover and daughter, and decided it would be better if he didn't return. He wanted Hermione to grow up in a normal, muggle childhood without the pressures of the pureblood society. 

Arabella let Hermione know that because she was about to be of age, she had a decision to make. She could either take up the mantle of being the Shafiq heir and become a pureblood princess, or she could ignore it altogether and continue the path of her career.

Hermione at first rejects the whole idea. She had no idea how to fit in with the purebloods, and she wasn't even sure she wanted to. They could be rude, conceited, and predjudiced in every way. But her mother convinces her that if she was in with them, perhaps she could make changes in their ideals from the inside-out. 

Eventually, Hermione tells her grandmother that she will take "etiquette lessons" and learn how to be the perfect pureblood princess. Everything would be kept a secret from the media until they officially announce her as the heir at the Annual Pureblood Summer Gala.

The only person Hermione told was Harry who was in awe, to say the least. They did fight quite a bit because he felt she was changing too much and starting to act like a hateful pureblood. She explains to him that it wasn't like that and they eventually make up in the end. 

The secret isn't kept that way for long. Somehow, the heinous Rita Skeeter outed her in every publication possible. Hermione Granger - secret halfblood royalty.

Although infuriated, Arabella presses on and accepts the unfortunate publicity. She wanted to gain a relationship with her granddaughter no matter the circumstances. 

Arabella and Hermione soon gain a close connection and Hermione is even able to show her grandmother around muggle London. Hermione slowly begins warming up more to the whole idea of the pureblood society and even starts to feel excited about becoming this "princess."

During her time at Hogwarts, Hermione had a crush on one boy. Cormac McLaggen. He happened to date the oh-so-popular Lavender Brown for a while, and neither were very kind towards her until she was suddenly important. 

Not that any of that mattered to Hermione. Because now she was visible. Cormac McLaggen wanted to go with her on the next Hogsmeade trip, and that was good enough for her. Harry tried to remind her that he never showed any interest in Hermione before, but she pointedly ignored this observation.

The Hogsmeade trip goes really well at first, and Hermione has a great time going to the different shops, holding hands with the boy she's liked for an embarrassingly long time. That is, until the Daily Prophet reporters arrive. 

Cormac uses this opportunity to gain his fifteen minutes of fame by publicly kissing Hermione for the cameras. Embarrassed by the horrible first kiss, Hermione runs off in search of a safe place, only to find a jealous Lavender Brown hexing her and giving her a horrid makeover. Her teeth terrifyingly enlarged and hair green, Hermione once again runs into the vicious cameras before being saved by an angry McGonagall.

The unflattering photos wind up on the cover of every wizarding paper there is, and Arabella is horrified by what Hermione has done to the Shafiq name. And right before the Gala, no less. Feeling ashamed, Hermione decides to run. She wants no part of the fame and responsibilities that come with being a stupid heir. The night of the Summer Gala, she packs her things and prepares to leave London for good. 

With Crookshanks in her arms, ready to apparate, Hermione remembers her mother's advice. She remembers why she wanted to do this in the first place. Realizing how silly she had been, Hermione puts down her belongings and apparates to the Gala venue.

She appears in just her muggle clothes at the moment her grandmother is giving the speech to announce that Hermione wouldn't be showing up. Hermione quickly cuts her off, receiving disgusted and shocked faces in the crowd at her appearance. Arabella just gives her a soft smile and allows her to say what she needs to. 

Hermione tells the crowd that she is, in fact, the Shafiq heir, but she was proud to be raised by a muggle in the muggle world. She mentions that she intends to break the cycle of pureblood tradition, just as her own father did.

After her speech, she changes into her intended robes and spends the evening dancing away with her grandmother, feeling excited about what was in store for her. 

And she was suddenly a princess. 

Note:

Hello, thank you so much for reading! Just a couple more things I wanted to make clear. 

Again, I apologize for the weird writing of this prologue; I hope it wasn't horrible to read. I just needed to get this info in. If there is any lingering confusion, feel free to watch the first Princess Diaries movie to get the gist.

This is an alternate universe. Meaning there are several things that are different from the original Harry Potter series. Obviously. The main change is that there was no second war. There was a first war so prejudices are still prominent, but voldy stayed dead, and Hermione and Harry had a normal childhood. Also, Ron and Draco did not go to Hogwarts with Hermione and Harry. 

I am going to have a couple original characters in this fic. For example, Arabella Shafiq, Hermione's grandmother. The Shafiq family is an actual sacred twenty-eight family, but this character is my own.

Also, chapter 1 is already uploaded so please go ahead and read it. Love you all!


	2. Oh.

Hermione runs her hand over the soft fabric of her shirt as she lets her mind wander to how much she would miss Hogwarts. The friends, the teachers, the library- all of it. After officially announcing herself as the Shafiq heir, Hermione relished in her last year being a student. She and Harry made it through their seventh year and spent the summer with her mother and new step-father at their house in London. 

Currently, she was packing her final things in excitement as she prepared to make her final move into the Shafiq manor in Scotland.

"Is that everything?" Harry asks from his place on her bed. He had stayed over last night, as he had already packed his things for the move.

Hermione closes her trunk and looks up at the messy-haired boy. "It is. We just have to get it all downstairs, and my grandmother will be meeting us to apparate together."

Harry stands up and grabs Hermione's trunk and heads out the door. Hermione glances around her childhood bedroom one last time before following her friend. 

Walking to the sitting room, she sees Arabella already sitting there talking to Hermione's mother wearing her fancy wizarding robes with matching gloves covering both hands. Her outfit contrasts greatly with her mother who is dressed in a simple blouse and jeans, wild hair pulled back into a low bun. 

"Are we ready to go?" She asks the regal women. Arabella looks up and smiles warmly at her granddaughter. 

"Yes, Hermione. Grab your things with Harry so we can leave," Arabella tells her, standing up from the armchair. 

Hermione looks over to her mother whose eyes had started to water. "Don't cry, mum. You know I can come visit anytime. I'm not leaving forever." Hermione reaches out and hugs her tightly. 

"Oh, I know, but I just worry about you, dear," she says into her daughter's shoulder with a sniffle. 

Hermione pulls away and looks at her mother's face with a wide smile. "I'll be fine. I love you."

"I love you too, Mione. Always remember who you are, okay?" She places a warm hand on Hermione's cheek as she speaks in a soft tone. 

After a nod and one last quick hug, Hermione makes her way over to the two waiting patiently for her. Arabella holds her hand out to Hermione. "Ready?"

She takes hold of the gloved hand and takes a deep breath. "Ready."

And the pull of apparition takes her away. 

***

The Shafiq manor was absolutely stunning. Hermione could hardly even call it a manor, as it was more like a palace in all honesty. 

She glances over at Harry and sees him eyeing the place with a dropped jaw. She hides her snicker and watches her grandmother call for a house elf. 

"Hello Mistress! And welcome back Miss Hermione!" The house elf, Tilly, exclaims as she bows. 

Hermione gives the creature a warm smile and crouches down so she is eye level with her. "Hello, Tilly. How was your summer with Crookshanks?"

Tilly nods her head frantically. "Tilly has a good summer. Tilly likes playing with the Miss's cat." 

"Good. I'm sure he enjoyed your company very much."

Hermione straightens again and looks over to her grandmother. "Harry will be in my wing?"

"Yes, he'll have his own room on your floor. Tilly, take their belongings to Hermione's wing, please," Arabella tells the house elf, slipping her gloves off and removing her outer robe. Everything the woman does is with care and practiced decorum. 

"Yes, mistress." And with a snap, all their luggage is gone with the small creature. 

"Now, the both of you need to get upstairs and prepare yourselves for the party tonight. Hermione, this is your first outing as the heir since the gala, and it is very important. You'll be meeting all your possible suitors for the first time," Arabella states with a serious expression. 

Harry furrows his brows in confusion. "Possible suitors?"

Hermione looks over at her friend to explain. "Pureblood tradition. They want me to mingle and find a possible husband," she tells him with a roll of her eyes. 

"Hermione, please be serious," says Arabella in exasperation. 

"Yes, grandmother. Come on, Harry, I'll show you our rooms."

Harry just nods his head, still visibly confused, and follows Hermione up the grand staircase. They walk in silence until they are sure they're out of Arabella's earshot. 

"You're barely eighteen, Mione. They already want you to get married?" Harry asks, disbelief covering his tone. 

Hermione shakes her head and rolls her eyes once again. "Really, they just want to get me married off so someone else can run the family business while I pop some babies out. It's not like they can force me to marry. I can run the affairs very well on my own."

"Purebloods are so bizarre."

"Tell me about it," Hermione says with a snort. 

They finally approach Harry's room and Hermione gives him a quick tour of the layout and lets him know where her own room is. She then leaves him to prepare and makes her way to her own room to dress for the evening. 

Hermione had visited the manor a few times before so she knew her way around for the most part, but the pure size of it all never ceased to amaze her. Once in her own room, she takes a minute to soak it all in. 

The bedroom area itself was bigger than her childhood home, and the bed at the center wouldn't even fit in her old bedroom. A chandelier worth more than all her possessions combined hung from the ceiling beautifully. To the left was a walk-in closet that she could barely fill, and to her right was an ensuite bathroom complete with a jacuzzi. 

Sat on the massive bed were her elegant robes and heels, more expensive than anything she had ever worn. Tonight must really be important to these purebloods. She walks over to inspect the fancy material and scrunches her nose. 

Emerald green fabric stares back at her. _Really_? Green was definitely not the color she wanted to see herself in. She whips out her wand and quickly transfigures the gown into a vibrant ruby red that would contrast beautifully with her golden skin. 

She sets her wand down on the plush mattress when she hears a meowing at her feet. She looks down to see a very excited Crookshanks watching her. 

"Hello, Crooks! I missed you very much," she says, reaching down to pick up the soft animal. Crookshanks just purrs in response and nudges his head as best he can underneath Hermione's chin. She cuddles him for a little longer before taking him over to his tower and setting him on the pillow at the very top. 

Satisfied with the robes and the love from her cat, Hermione makes her way into the bathroom to get her hair under control. Deciding an updo would be best, she uses a charm to calm her curls and pulls it up, topping it with the delicate gold hairpiece she had found waiting for her on the vanity. 

While she's finishing the last touches on her outfit, she hears a knock at her door. 

"It's open!" 

She watches as a very handsome Harry walks through with a goofy smile. His eyes widen once he takes in her appearance and he lets out a low whistle. 

"Hermione, you look gorgeous!" He exclaims. 

Hermione lets a small smile grace her lips as she gives the boy a once-over. He was dressed in his nicest black and white dress robes like the ones he wore for the Yule Ball, but these seem to fit him much better. 

"Thank you, Harry. You look really nice yourself," she tells him as she tucks her wand away. 

"Well, shall I escort you?" He asks dramatically, lifting his hand out to her. 

Hermione snorts at her best friend's theatrics and pushes his hand away with her own silk-gloved hand. "No, you go ahead. I have to wait for Tilly to come get me so I can make a grand entrance," she explains, rolling her eyes at the last part. 

Harry's eyes widen comically. "What if I get lost?"

"Then you can call for a house elf to help you. Really, Harry, you're a big wizard. You can do it." 

He lets out a dramatic huff and grumbles the entire way out the door. Hermione shakes her head with a fond smile as she makes her way over to the sofa to wait for Tilly.

***

Saying the night was going terribly would be the understatement of the year. 

Tilly had retrieved Hermione from her wing approximately fifteen minutes after Harry had left the room. They had walked down the grand staircase together, and stopped outside the ballroom doors, listening to Arabella give her short speech and announce Hermione's arrival. 

The doors had then swung open and Hermione wiped her sweaty palms on her gown before pasting on a smile and striding through. The audience had clapped politely, but she could tell some were doing so just for show. She had known it would be like this. Some wouldn't be so quick to accept the Gryffindor halfblood that was raised by muggles. 

After that, Hermione was forced to mingle with all the eligible bachelors waiting for her. Currently, she was talking with a tall boy, younger than her, who couldn't control his hands. He kept reaching out and patting her shoulders or stroking down her arms. 

She was frankly weirded out, but she could barely even focus on her disgust because she was also listening in to the pureblood wives discussing their thoughts of Hermione right out loud. 

_"I find it hard to believe that girl is the heir."_

_"She didn't even know until just a year ago; she knows nothing of our traditions."_

_"She'll never run a household the correct way. And just_ look _at her posture."_

How dare they pass judgment before they even knew her? And her posture was just fine, thank you. 

Her thoughts were interrupted by a light hand on her back. 

"Want me to save you?" She hears Harry whisper in her ear. 

She just gives a subtle nod while she continues to smile at the gangly boy in front of her. 

"Hello, sorry for the interruption, but I really need to borrow Hermione for a moment," Harry cuts in. 

"But-" The boy tries to respond with a frown. 

"Oh, you must excuse me. I hope we can talk again soon," Hermione says, backing away quickly, gripping Harry's elbow to walk with her. 

"I have never loved you as much as I do right now, Harry," she tells him, leaning in and not paying attention to where she's going. 

Harry opens his mouth to respond when Hermione is suddenly knocked into and loses her balance. Whoever shoved her reaches out and grabs her around the waist, pulling her into a tall and hard body. 

Hermione looks up and stares at an impossibly handsome man. His silvery blue eyes twinkle in amusement as he matches her gaze. His blonde hair is styled to perfection, not a strand out of place, and the hint of a smirk graces his pink lips. 

"Oh" is all that Hermione can manage to say to the gorgeous man. 

"My apologies. I wasn't watching where I was going," he tells her as he untangles himself from her waist. She thinks she may detect a faint French accent when he speaks. 

Finally gathering her wits with some distance between them, Hermione gives him a smile before responding. "No, that was absolutely my fault. I wasn't paying any attention."

He just returns the smile and gives a small nod before continuing the direction he was going before. Hermione watches him for a moment, but then returns her attention to Harry who is watching her with a smirk. 

"What?" She asks him suspiciously. 

" _Oh_." He says, obviously mocking her stuttering moment. 

"Shut up, Harry!" 

***

Hermione's feet were killing her. She had been mingling and dancing with random men for the last two hours, and she would kill for a butterbeer. Harry had found some pretty girl earlier (Pansy, was it?), and Hermione had no idea where he was now. 

She tried to refocus on the man in front of her, but she could barely breathe around him, as his cologne was absolutely foul. He had just asked her to dance when she heard a throat clear from behind her. 

Hermione turned around to see the handsome stranger from before and her body immediately relaxed in relief. 

"Hello again," she says with a small smile.

"Hello. Could I steal you for a dance?" He asks, lifting his hand for her to take. Definitely a slight French accent, Hermione notes. Barely there, but detectable if you're really listening. 

She softly grips the lifted hand with her own and sighs, not even bothering with an excuse this time for leaving her previous conversation. "Please." 

The tall blonde pulls her out into the center of the room before stopping to put the hand not gripping hers on her lower back. He pulls Hermione's body in slightly where it just brushes his, and she puts her own hand on his shoulder to dance. 

"Thank you. You have no idea what you just saved me from," Hermione tells him softly. 

He gives a low laugh as he spins her gently. "It's my pleasure, Shafiq." 

"Granger. My last name is Granger. And truly, I would prefer you just call me Hermione," she says with a scrunched nose. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize you went by a different last name, Hermione." 

"It's okay, no harm done. And you are?" She asks. 

"Draco," he tells her easily. "Again, I'm very sorry for shoving you earlier."

Hermione shakes her head. "Really, I'm fine. You caught me before I could hit the floor."

Draco's smirk widens and he inclines his head once. "That I did." 

The two continue to dance in silence for the rest of the song, bodies slowly becoming more flushed against one another. Hermione is just about to ask if he would like to dance again when her grandmother comes out of nowhere and interrupts. 

"Hermione, dear, come. I need you to meet an important woman," Arabella tells Hermione, ignoring the tall blonde and gripping her arm softly to drag her away. 

"I'm sorry," she tells Draco as she lets him go. "I hope we can see each other again soon."

Draco just nods his head with a small smile and watches as Hermione is pulled away. 

Hermione turns to Arabella in confusion, trying to keep up and not trip on her dress. She doesn't understand how the older woman manages to practically glide across the floor. "Who am I meeting?" 

"Narcissa Malfoy. She's a highly respected member of the sacred twenty-eight," Arabella explains quickly. "And why is your gown red?"

Hermione furrows her brows. "Uh, okay then." She pauses for a moment. "And I don't like green."

She's led over to a regal woman standing in the corner, sipping what seems to be gillywater out of a champagne flute. The beautiful pureblood stands tall as if she knows how important she is. Her hair is black with platinum blonde underneath, and although on most it would seem odd, on this woman, it just adds to her elegance. Hermione is pretty sure it would be a mistake to not be intimidated. 

"Narcissa! Let me introduce you to my granddaughter, Hermione. Hermione, this is Narcissa," Arabella introduces the two. 

"A pleasure to meet you," Hermione says, lifting her hand for a handshake. 

Narcissa raises a brow at Hermione's outreached hand, but lightly grabs it nonetheless. "Truly, the pleasure is mine, Miss Granger." 

Hermione gives a small smile as Narcissa releases her hand. "Please, Hermione is fine." 

"I hope our families can become more acquainted, Narcissa. Lucius had always been so helpful with my dear Xander while running the business," Arabella cuts in. 

Narcissa smiles at Arabella kindly. "Of course. Even with Lucius gone, I would still be happy to help with your affairs until a man can take over." 

Hermione does a double-take at those words. A man? 

Before Hermione can ask, Arabella is bidding goodbye to Narcissa and dragging her away again, going on about needing to end the party soon. 

As Hermione says goodbye to her "suitors," she catches a glimpse of platinum blonde hair and broad shoulders exiting through the ballroom doors. 


	3. Arranged

If someone knocks on that door one more time, Hermione is going to _lose_ it. 

She was so utterly exhausted- physically and mentally- after the party that she wanted to just waste her whole day in bed. She hadn't even bothered trying to find Harry once all the guests had left last night. She had just slipped off her far too-tight shoes and went straight to her rooms. 

She took a deep breath and once again relaxed as the knocking ceased. She settled even deeper into her plush pillow, sleep just a blink away. 

Until that bloody _incessant_ tapping to her left started up again. 

Hermione's eyes flew open in anger, and she harshly ripped her sheets and duvet off her body. 

"Oh, for Merlin's sake-"

Ignoring the sudden cold giving her goosebumps, she practically stomps her way over to the large wooden doors and grips the knob, knuckles turning white. She yanks it open, ready to scream at whoever insisted on waking her up on the one day she had nothing to do. 

" _What_?" She exclaims.

Her anger dissipates as she sees sweet Tilly looking up at her with large, fearful eyes. 

"T-tilly is sorry, Miss Hermione," the small house elf says with a quivering lip. 

"Oh no, no, no, Tilly! I'm sorry! I shouldn't have shouted at you," Hermione says in a much softer tone, getting down on one knee and grasping Tilly's hand. 

"The Miss is angry at Tilly?" She asks, voice still shaking in worry. 

Hermione's heart cracks in two at the sight of the trembling creature. "No, Tilly. I'm not angry, I promise. It's okay. You did nothing wrong."

Tilly visibly brightens at Hermione's words. "So can Tilly come in Miss Hermione's room?" 

Giving a soft smile, Hermione nods, dropping the house elf's small hand. "Of course."

Tilly bows before walking through the door past Hermione, headed straight to where Crookshanks is sleeping peacefully. Hermione straightens and closes the door again, watching fondly as Crookshanks nuzzles Tilly's hand contentedly. 

Realizing sleep won't be part of her day, Hermione sighs and grabs her wand, flicking it wordlessly to make her bed. 

"So, Tilly, is there a reason for your visit? Not that Crooks isn't happy to see you, of course." 

Tilly gasps and nods frantically. "Oh, yes, miss. The mistress says that Miss Hermione is to be having a meeting in the study today." 

Hermione's brows furrow in confusion. Arabella hadn't mentioned it before. 

"A meeting? When?"

"The mistress says noon."

Hermione struggles to keep a pleasant smile on her face as irritation tightens her chest. Noon. She was having a meeting at _noon_ , but for some ungodly reason, was woken up at ten. She could have had an entire hour more of sleep, at _least_. 

"Okay, Tilly. Thank you. Is that all?" 

Tilly just nods in response, attention trapped by the purring orange cat rubbing against her legs. 

"Well... I have two hours. I suppose I could explore for a bit or find that library I know all purebloods have," Hermione says, mostly speaking to herself. 

Tilly's head snaps up. "Oh! Can Tilly show the Miss something?"

"From my grandmother?" Hermione asks, lost. 

"No, it's Tilly's secret. But Tilly will show the Miss?" Tilly looks visibly hopeful as she asks. 

Hermione gives a soft smile. House elves absolutely warmed her heart. Tilly hadn't been free when Hermione first came to stay with Arabella, but she quickly convinced her grandmother that it was wrong to keep the poor creature as a slave. Even as a free elf, Tilly happily served Arabella, and now Hermione, with a fair wage of her own. 

"Sure, Tilly. I'll just get dressed quickly," Hermione tells her, walking over to her large closet. 

She steps into the separate room and closes the door behind her. 

"One day. I just wanted one bloody day to myself," she mutters to herself, sounding almost hysterical as she quickly picks out some muggle jeans and a soft blouse. 

After changing, Hermione ties her hair back, curls slipping out to frame her face. She then exits the room and her eyes widen at the scene in front of her. 

Lying on her bed is a very tired-looking Harry, hair still messed from sleep. Tilly is watching him with her hands on her hips while Crookshanks walks up and down Harry's still body. 

Hermione's hand flies up to her mouth to attempt to contain her giggles, listening to Tilly try to get Harry's attention. 

"What is going on out here?" Hermione asks once she manages to get ahold of herself. 

Harry's head shoots up from its comfortable position on her pillow at the sound of her voice. His mouth quirks up into a wide, but sleepy, grin. 

"Mione! Good morning," he says, lightly pushing Crookshanks off his chest and sitting up. 

Hermione walks over to her best friend. "Yeah, good morning, Harry. Er... what are you doing here? Where did you disappear to last night? Why do you look so exhausted?"

"Slow down, Hermione. What is this, an interrogation?" 

Hermione narrows her eyes. "You're avoiding my questions."

Harry scoffs. "I'm not."

"You are."

"No, I'm-"

"Harry!" She exclaims, cutting him off. 

Harry sighs and rubs the back of his neck. "Alright, fine. I'm here because I wanted to see you. I didn't disappear last night- I went to the gardens. And I look exhausted because I am exhausted." 

"Those are half-answers. I thought you left with some pureblood last night."

"I did. To the gardens," he explains. 

"Are you going to expand on that?" Hermione asks, putting a hand on her hip. 

"Not yet," he says with a cheeky smile. 

Hermione lets out a huff and rolls her eyes. "Fine, I'll accept that. For now. But I'm about to head out with Tilly. Do you want to come with us?"

Harry yawns loudly before answering. "No thanks. I think I'll just stay here for a bit."

"In my room?"

"Yeah, I need some sleep."

Hermione looks at him with a deadpanned expression. "You have your own room, you know."

Harry gives her a sly smirk before snuggling as best he can into her soft pillows. "But your bed is bigger."

Hermione rolls her eyes for what feels like the hundredth time that day. "Fine. I'll be back after this mysterious meeting. Don't sleep all day, Harry."

"Yeah okay, mum," Harry murmurs sleepily, voice muffled by a pillow. 

"Let's go, Tilly. What's your secret?"

***

It's a good thing Hermione isn't claustrophobic. 

After she and Tilly left Harry to sleep, Tilly had led her down a long hall until they reached a small door. It was the same intricate green wallpaper as the rest of the house, so you would never be able to see it unless you already knew it was there. 

"It's a tunnel, Miss! The old elves used to have mean masters, so they would come here to spy and stay out of the way," Tilly had explained. 

Hermione had felt her breath rush out of her at those words. The fact that elves would go to such extreme lengths to escape their owners made her feel physically sick. 

First project as an influential heir: help all elves become free. 

Now, they were squeezing through the extremely tight space, and Hermione was starting to regret ever agreeing to this. 

"Tilly, are we going somewhere in particular?" Hermione asks in a whisper. 

"Yes, miss! We are to be seeing mistress!" Tilly exclaims, slightly louder than Hermione's own volume. 

Hermione's face scrunches up in confusion, but she decides to hold in her questions for the time being. They creep their way along for several more minutes before they come upon a slightly wider and taller area, which Hermione is grateful for, as she no longer has to crouch with an aching back. 

"Where are we?" 

"This is where the elves would spy on the masters, miss. Look over there and see the mistress talking to the Lady Malfoy," Tilly states, pointing to a complete glass wall. 

"They can't see us?" Hermione asks, watching Arabella and Narcissa just sitting down with tea. 

"No, the elves made it so no one in there can see!"

Hermione watches in amazement as the two pureblood women exchange pleasantries and get settled in. Arabella's study was the average Slytherin green and black decor. The chairs were both in plain black leather with plush green throw pillows. A large dark oak desk sat in the center of the room, and the farthest wall was actually just a large bookcase. 

Hermione hears a snap from behind her and suddenly she can hear everything Arabella and Narcissa are saying. She turns around with a dropped jaw and sees Tilly giving her a wide smile. 

"So shall we get to business then, Arabella?" 

Hermione spins back to face the glass and watches Narcissa set her teacup on the side table, folding her hands delicately in her lap. 

"Yes, of course," Arabella replies, taking one last long sip of her tea. 

"As you know, Miss Granger is now old enough to take over the Shafiq business as heir. She will come into all the inheritance from her father, which I'm sure is more than plentiful?" Narcissa starts. 

Arabella nods gracefully. 

Narcissa smiles. "Well, I would suggest we get her married soon. A man needs to be in charge of all the business aspects in a family so the woman can focus on the household."

" _Married_?" Hermione exclaims, suddenly grateful that no one behind this glass wall can hear. 

She watches Arabella frown uneasily. "Narcissa, don't you feel that might be a little outdated? Hermione has always been top of her classes with record-breaking OWLS. I do believe she would be more than capable of handling her own finances, as well as the business aspects of being heir. I'm also sure she plans on starting her own career soon, and I support that, of course."

Hermione's heart soars at her grandmother's words and belief in Hermione's abilities. 

Narcissa hums thoughtfully and lightly picks her tea up to take a sip. The silence lingering is almost awkward by the time she finally decides to respond. 

"Well, that is all very lovely, Arabella, and I'm sure everything you have said is true. But it still stands as improper for a woman to deal with those parts of a family, and I won't change my stance on that. She needs to be married soon. Might I make a suggestion?"

Hot anger starts to unfurl low in Hermione's belly as she watches her grandmother swallow harshly. 

"I suppose."

Narcissa's polite smile slowly grows into something more pernicious. "My son. Lucius always helped Xander, and my lovely boy learned directly from his father. He would be a great help to your granddaughter, and the union between our families would be... beneficial to everyone."

Arabella's brows furrow slightly. "While I'm sure he's perfectly skilled, I want my Hermione to marry for love, not for beneficial unions."

Hermione made a mental note to hug her as tight as possible later. Her thoughts are interrupted by a loud throat clearing, and unease fills her entire body as she watches Narcissa's pleasant exterior fade. 

"Arabella, I was hoping you would be more cooperative, but I suppose I should just tell you how it is. Miss Granger needs to be wed. Your family will never be taken seriously on the business front if a woman is in charge, and many of the others will no longer want to be involved with the Shafiq name for fear of losing their own pursuits. If not my son, another pureblood then. My final suggestion is to give her a month, maybe two. By then, she needs to be about to be married, already married, or giving her place as heir to someone more suitable. Good day, Arabella," Narcissa finishes her spiel, gathers her gloves, and walks out the door, leaving no opportunity for Arabella to respond. 

Hermione stands in horror for a moment, staring vacantly at the seat Narcissa was once in. She can't be married in a month. She doesn't think she could be married in even a year. She spins around and stomps her way past Tilly, down the small hall, and out the door before heading straight for her grandmother's study. 

***

"An _arranged_ marriage?" Hermione shouts. 

Arabella smiles at her with pity. "I know it isn't ideal, dear, but I think it's our only option now."

Hermione's mouth drops open. "Our only option? What happened to everything you said before about being capable, and marrying for love, and supporting my endeavors? That's all out the window now because some pureblood priss thinks we'll be shunned? The whole idea of only a man being allowed to deal with these responsibilities is sickening!"

"Hermione. Everything I said to Narcissa is true. I want you to marry for love and I want you to be able to do what makes you happy. But if we are completely cut off from these families, how can you make any sort of change? If we have no influence anymore, how can we ever hope to eradicate these traditions in the future? Isn't the promise of a better future what makes you happy?" Arabella says in a tone that leaves no more room for argument. 

Hermione sighs. She hates being wrong. But to be married to someone just to get rid of some ancient practices? 

"If I were to agree to this arranged marriage, did you already have someone in mind? I don't want to marry Narcissa's son. He's probably just as loathsome as she is," Hermione tells Arabella, voice sounding resolved and bitter even to her own ears. 

"Narcissa isn't some heinous beast; she's just set in her ways. And I don't much remember her son. He went to Beauxbatons, I believe. Either way, I did have someone in mind. He's from the Weasley family. Pureblood, but very kind. They aren't ones to stick to tradition," Arabella says, mouth quirked up in a secret amused smile. 

Hermione sighs once again. "Alright, fine. Do you have a picture or anything else about him that I could read? I'm sure Harry will want to discuss it, as well as laugh at me."

"I'll have Tilly send something up. Also, we can reschedule our previous meeting for a different day. I understand it's been a tiresome few hours, so just rest now, okay?" Arabella says softly. 

Hermione simply smiles and nods her head before turning for the staircase, ready to scream into her pillow. 


End file.
